Immunotherapy with neuraminidase treated tumor cells has been shown by Simmons to cause total regression of an established mouse sarcoma. An effort will be made to repeat this in vivo observation and to elucidate its mechanism using suitable in vitro tests of humoral and cell-mediated tumor cytotoxicity.